This invention relates generally to a miniature motor, and more particularly to a miniature motor which satisfies strict tolerances on squareness between the shaft and the motor mounting surface, as required for compact-disc drive motors, by forming a raised portion around motor mounting holes on the closed end face of the motor case, and grinding, polishing the raised portion.